(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, or liquid crystal display, for conciseness.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display may include a pixel electrode in each pixel, a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer. Arrangement of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer may be controlled by applying voltages to the pixel electrode and the common electrode, such that light transmitted by the liquid crystal layer may be controlled and that desirable images can be displayed by the liquid crystal display.
For providing a wide viewing angle, the pixel electrode and the common electrode may be formed on a same substrate, and at least one of the pixel electrode and the common electrode may have a plurality of cutouts and may have a plurality of branch electrodes defined by the plurality of cutouts. According to this configuration, irregular movement of the liquid crystal molecules may occur at ends of the cutouts and may move to a central region of the pixel along the cutouts. As a result, transmittance of the liquid crystal display may be undesirably reduced.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention. The Background section may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.